Confundida
by Maris Belikov
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Lissa empezara a sentir algo por Dimitri? ¿Cómo reaccionaria Dimitri?, ¿qué hará Rose cuando lo descubra? ¿Que pasara entre Rose&Dimitri? ¿Y entre Lissa&Cristian? Ocurre casi al final de Shadow Kiss, durante el ataque.
1. Chapter 1

Lo ocurrido en la cabaña y el ataque a la academia si paso.

Estaba luchando contra uno de ellos, los dos nos mirábamos con ojos llenos de odio, mientras yo trataba de clavarle la estaca y el bloqueaba mis movimientos.

-- ¿Asi que Rose donde está la pequeña Lissa? -- dijo sacudiéndose el cabello rubio, y dejando caer gotas desangre mientras lo hacia.

Esto me distrajo, no solo porque era el primer Strigoi que me hablaba en vez de maldecirme, si no porque ademas sabia mi nombre. Y peor aun el de Lissa.

-- Roza cuidado –alguien grito justo cuando caía en el suelo lodoso y una mano golpeaba mi cara.

-- Que pasa Rossie, ya no eres tan valiente -- me dijo el Strigoi mientras me daba otro golpe, fui una estupida al distraerme y ahora no podia moverme -- Lastima hubiera sido tan divertido que al menos….

No acabo, una bola de fuego lo ataco y el la esquivo por unos pocos centímetros, se inclino una vez mas junto a mi y se acerco a mi oído.

-- Voy a matarla, voy a matar a la ultima Dhragomir y tu no vas a poder hacer nada para impedírmelo – dicho esto se paro y salio corriendo hacia los dormitorios de los Morois donde Lissa estaba.

-- Roza, estas bien, te encuentra bien -- dijo una hermosa voz mientras unos brazos suaves y musculosos me cargaban con suma delicadeza.

-- Dim-itr-i -- logre susurrar. Sentí como mis parpados se cerraban

-- Shh, tranquila Roza te llevare a un lugar seguro – me dijo mientras me apretaba mas contra su pecho.

-- Dimitri va por Lissa, tienes que salvarla, no lo entiendes -- le dije, podía oír la desesperación en mi voz, y como las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por mis mejillas – tenemos que salvarla, él quiere matarla.

-- No te preocupes no lo voy a permitir, yo voy a cuidarla y él no la va a tocar.

-- Me lo prometes

-- Te lo prometo, ahora descansa, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, luchaste muy bien, descuida ya veras que cuando despiertes Lissa estará bien.

Después de eso me inundo la oscuridad y no fui conciente de nada más.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperté cuando una luz cegadora se poso sobre mis ojos, asi que los cerré aun mas fuerte, oía una voz lejana diciendo mi nombre. De pronto todo el aturdimiento se disipo y los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido regresaron a mi. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-- ¿Donde está Lissa? -- salte de la cama y unas manos me tomaron, y volvieron a recostarme en la cama.

-- Señorita Hathaway, debe de calmarse, no se encuentra muy bien debe descansar un poco -- chillo la Dra. Olendzki -- le recomiendo que duerma un poco mas y después puede irse, lamento no poder atenderla mas, pero aun tenemos muchos heridos, considérese afortunada de que usted no está grave -- dicho esto salio de la habitación.

Me pare en cuanto se fue, ya habría tiempo de descansar luego, ahora tenía que encontrar a Lissa y asegurarme de que estuviera bien. A través del lazo trate de localizarla pero me fue prácticamente imposible, todo estaba negro, supongo que aun me sentía algo débil, asi que salí a buscarla.

De camino a su dormitorio, el aire se sentía tenso, todo estaba prácticamente abandonado, unos cuantos alumnos estaban en la capilla, supongo que rezando por sus victimas, mientras que algunos maestros limpiaban las partes manchadas de sangre. Sentí un escalofrió tan solo de pensar lo que habia pasado la noche anterior.

Iba aun sumida en mis pensamientos cuando tropecé y casi caigo, de no haber sido por mis habilidades ninjas lo hubiera hecho, y hubiera sido una caída bastante fea.

-- Hey pequeña dhampir, creí que aquí el borracho era yo -- dijo una voz tras de mi.

-- Claro que lo eres, yo solo practicaba mis pasos de baile -- voltee a verlo, el solo sonrió, pero su sonrisa estaba triste.

-- ¿Qué sucede Adrián, te encuentras bien? -- pregunte algo preocupada al ver la profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

-- Supongo que aun no lo sabes, no es asi -- dijo mirándome muy serio.

-- Saber que, acabo de salir de la clínica y voy a buscar a Lissa.

Me miro aun mas serio que antes y dijo:

-- Rose, quiero que por favor te tranquilices con lo que voy a decirte, prométeme que cuando lo haga no vas a hacer una locura.

-- Está bien lo prometo -- dije sin vacilar, porque la forma tan seria en la que me lo dijo y el hecho de que me llamara Rose y no pequeña dhampir me hizo preocuparme.

Me observo aun muy serio, para asegurarse de que lo decía en serio y hablo.

-- Anoche durante la batalla, un grupo de Moroi llego hasta nosotros, Eddie trato de protegernos a mi y a Lissa pero fue derrotado, ahora está en la clínica gravemente herido.

Hizo una pausa, recordando lo que había sucedido, mientras yo solo rogaba porque Eddie estuviera bien.

-- Después de eso uno de ellos se acerco a nosotros, era alto y rubio, nos dijo que se llamaba Nathan, que era un viejo amigo, que ya había acabado contigo y ahora seguía Lissa, ella creyó que en verdad lo había hecho, incluso yo, como sea no se como ocurrió, pero arrastro a Lissa fuera de el edificio, yo estaba paralizado, no sabia que hacer -- dijo reteniendo unas lagrimas, mientras que yo lo miraba con incredulidad, deseando que todo esto fuera uno de los sueños en los que pronto despertaría y me dijera que era una broma pesada.

-- Al poco tiempo Belikov llego, le dije que se habian llevado a Lissa, me dijo que me pusiera a salvo y él la traería de vuelta, y corrió tras los Strigoi. Después de eso no supe mas de ellos, me llevaron a otro lugar del campus para ponerme a salvo.

Lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos, tratando de procesar esa información, no podía creer lo que me había dicho. Sentía como mi corazón latía tan rápido, que crei que iba a salirse de mi pecho.

-- ¿Que paso con ellos? -- podía oír la desesperación de mi voz -- ¿Qué paso con Lissa y con Dimitri?

Adrián se encogió de hombros.

-- No lo sabemos Rose, Alberta dice que ellos se llevaron a Lissa y a algunos otros, en cuanto a Belikov, él fue herido, tratando de proteger a algunos Moroi en un intento por salvarlos, él tambien fue capturado.

Lo mire boca abierta, podía sentir como todo a mi alrededor se volvía negro, como la oscuridad me envolvía, pero no era la oscuridad de Lissa, no mas bien está se parecía a cuando ibas cayendo dentro de un profundo pozo y no podías salir.

No sentía, oía ni veía nada, solo queria salir de ahí, y buscar a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, me eche a correr, con gruesas lagrimas que caían de mis ojos. Y todo lo que oí fue un lejano _lo siento mucho pequeña dhampir_, mientras corría con todas mis fuerzas tratando de olvidarme de toda está pesadilla.


	3. Chapter 3

-- Aun no has logrado nada -- me pregunto Cristian como por doceava vez, se veía tan desesperado como yo.

-- Nada, sigo sin poder verla o sentirla si quiera -- dije frustrada mientras sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de nuevo.

Llevábamos ya casi un día completo tratando de localizar a Lissa y Dimitri mediante el lazo. Estábamos sentados en el piso, en medio de la habitación de Adrián, aun era de día, había una hermosa luna llena que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido perfecta.

-- Tal vez está inconciente, y es por eso que no puedes sentirla, y yo no puedo llegar a sus sueños -- me dijo Adrián tratando de tranquilizarnos.

-- Tal vez -- murmure -- Entonces tal vez deberías de intentar ahora con Dimitri, intenta llegar a sus sueños.

-- Está bien -- me dijo no muy feliz por comunicarse con Dimitri en vez de Lissa, pero sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

-- Crees que este bien -- me pregunto Cristian nervioso -- Ya sabes que este inconciente y esa sea la razon por la que no puedas sentirla, en vez de ya sabes que ella este mue….

-- Claro que está bien Cristian, no digas tonterías -- lo interrumpí frustrada para que se callara, no queria pesar en la estupidez que acababa de decir -- Ademas si ella estuviera …

Ni si quiera pude decir las palabras, era algo que simplemente no podia pasar.

-- Sabes yo lo hubiera sentido, y no he sentido nada asi que ella está bien, ademas Dimitri está con ella, él la va a salvar.

-- Si tienes razón, lo siento es solo que toda está situación me tiene demasiado nervioso, odio que aun no sepamos nada.

-- Lo se yo también estoy igual.

Nos quedamos callados por unos momentos, cada uno sumidos en nuestro pensamientos hasta que Adrián "regreso."

-- Y bien pudiste hablar con Belikov -- pregunto Cristian desesperado por oir algo acerca de ellos.

-- Lo siento, no pude averiguar mucho, debió de estar despierto por unos instantes ya que tarde en llegar a él, cuando lo logre no pude sacarle mucho, me dijo que Lissa está bien, aunque algo débil y aun inconciente. También que hay por lo menos 7 Moroi y 5 Dhampirs. Y que se encontraban en una especie de cuevas, que no sabia donde porque estaba realmente oscuro, fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que despertara.

-- Y él, estaba bien -- le pregunte en un susurro, sin dejar de imaginarme lo peor.

-- Él estaba algo golpeado, tenía muchos moretones y estaba cubierto de sangre -- dijo con una leve sonrisa -- descuida no creo que haya sido suya, el es un dhampir y es de los mejores va a estar bien.

-- Gracias Adrián -- le dije respondiéndole la sonrisa.

Cristian solo nos miro, al contrario de Adrián, él no sabia nada de mi relación con Dimitri, y dudo que sospechara, claro hasta ahora.

-- Trata de dormir un poco pequeña dhampir, tal vez eso ayude y si ocurre algo te lo diré en seguida.

-- Está bien -- me levante -- Nos vemos en unas horas -- dije y salí de su habitación.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, en unas cuantas horas cuando anocheciera y saliera el sol una grupo de guardianes iría a examinar el terreno en busca de alguna pista de hacia donde se habian dirigido.

Llegue a mi cuarto y me avente en la cama, estaba tan frustrada por seguir aun sin tener noticias de ellos, queria ver a Lissa y abrasarla, queria tanto volver a besar a Dimitri…No me di cuenta que ahora está llorando, de nuevo, seguí llorando hasta que me quede dormida.

Desperté a los pocos minutos, o al menos eso fue lo que me pareció, la luz del sol se reflejaba en mi cara. Sol, eso queria decir que ya era de noche para nosotros. Mire mi reloj, 9:47, me pare y salí corriendo hacia donde los guardianes se habian quedado de ver, con suerte aun podía alcanzarlos e ir con ellos.

Cuando llegue solo había unos cuantos, al parecer supervisando que todo saliera bien.

-- Rose, que haces aquí, deberías de estar descansando -- dijo Alberta cuando me vio llegar.

-- No puedo --le dije, ella solo me miro, me dio una leve sonrisa y asintió.

-- El primer grupo ya salio, nosotros nos iremos dentro de poco.

-- Ok

Espere a que el segundo grupo se pusiera de acuerdo para poder salir, estaba desesperada, deseaba poder encontrarlos, no tenía ni idea de donde podían estar y aun seguía sin sentir las emociones de Lissa.

-- Es hora de irnos -- dijo Alberta.

El grupo comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, yo iba al final de ellos, apenas había pisado fuera de las salas cuando me invadió un dolor de cabeza.

Todo se volvió negro y el dolor era terrible, peor que cuando iba en el avio, y entonces los volví a ver. Entre ellos vi a Mason, aun se veía triste, pero no podía enfocarme en él, ya que los otros fantasmas me jalaban queriendo que fuera con ellos.

Estaba muy asustada, no queria irme con ellos, sentí gruesas lagrimas corriendo en mis mejillas, la oscuridad no me dejaba y el dolor era insoportable. Mason estaba diciendo algo que no alcance a oír, y es que en ese momento perdí el conocimiento.


	4. Chapter 4

_Me dolía la cabeza, abrí los ojos lentamente cuando una luz me segaba. Me levante y vi que la luz provenía de arriba, estaba demasiado alto como unos 20 metros. Mire a mi alrededor no supe donde me encontraba, era como una especie de cueva, estaba oscuro y había un olor a humedad. Y excepto por los espacios donde llegaba la luz nada mas se lograba ver._

_De repente, __todo llego a mi, los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en la academia, los Strigoi atacando, el tal Nathan golpeando a Eddie, diciéndome que había acabado con Rose…._

_Rose, oh Dios no podía ser verdad, él dijo que la había matado, pero no podía ser verdad, aunque si no lo era porque Rose no fue a rescatarme, ella debía de haber visto a través de mi, haberme visto en peligro y como siempre lo hacia debió de haber corrido a rescatarme, sin embargo no lo hizo, eso solo quería decir que el Strigoi tenía razón y ella debía de estar muerta._

_Comencé a llorar, no podía creerlo, pero entonces como podría explicarme el que Rose no haya acudido a salvarme como siempre lo hacia._

_-- Princesa, se encuentra bien -- mire a mi alrededor sorprendida, pues creí que me encontraba sola._

_Aun no sabia de donde había venido la voz, me levante y mire alrededor en su búsqueda, cuando tropecé con algo y unos brazos me atraparon, eran fuertes y musculosos, cuando mire a ver quien lo había hecho me encontré con unos profundos ojos cafés que me miraban preocupados._

_-- ¿Guardián Belikov? -- pregunte aun algo mareada -- ¿Donde estamos?_

_-- Aun no lo se princesa, los Strigoi nos capturaron y nos trajeron aquí -- dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y me la ponía sobre los hombros, solo en ese momento note que hacia frió y yo estaba helada._

Alguien me daba pequeñas sacudidas y oía que un voz a lo lejos decía mi nombre.

-- Rose, puedes oírme -- repetía una y otra vez la voz.

Abrí los ojos solo un poco, y me encontré con unos ojos marrones mirándome preocupados. Abrí los ojos de golpe e intente levantarme hasta que unas manos me detuvieron.

-- Rose, te encuentras bien -- dijo mi madre al tiempo que me ayudaba a sentarme sobre la cama.

Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en mi cuarto y no en el hospital como había creído, y solo estábamos mi madre y yo.

-- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ahí afuera? en un principio te veías bien, algo cansada, pero bien y después comenzaste a gritar hasta desmayarte -- dijo mi madre sentándose a mi lado y quitándome unos mechones de mi cara.

-- Yo los volví a ver, supongo que no los había visto antes porque arreglaron las salas y no podían entrar a la academia. Pero cuando estuve fuera. Ellos regresaron -- dije mientras recordaba como me había dolido la cabeza y como los fantasmas intentaban llevarme.

-- ¿Viste otra vez a quien? -- pregunto mi madre confundida.

-- A los fantasmas -- respondí como si fuera la cosa mas lógica del mundo.

-- Fantasmas, que quieres decir con eso -- dijo, aun sin saber de que le hablaba y claramente sorprendida por mi respuesta.

Así que sin saber exactamente porque, le conté todo.

La primera vez que vi a Mason, mi conversación con Victor. Le conté acerca de que era una shadow kiss y de los fantasmas. De la vez del avión. Le hable de Lissa y su magia, de la oscuridad del espíritu invadiéndome. De Vladimir y Anna. De cómo había sentido la oscuridad cuando ataque Jesse. De como Dimitri me ayudo, claro omitiendo la parte del sexo. Tambien le dije de mis temores acerca de ser como Anna.

Cuando termine la mire tímidamente, no sabia cual seria su reacción tal vez se reiría de mi o me gritaría diciendo que estaba loca que eso no era verdad y que los fantasmas no existían. Por eso cuando limpio las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos y que no había notado y me abrazo diciendo que no me preocupara me sorprendí mucho.

-- Entonces me crees -- le pregunte separándome de ella para verla con una mirada incrédula.

-- Bueno, son muchas cosas que asimilar -- me dijo.

Aparte la mirada, no queria que viera cuanto me había dolido su respuesta,

-- Sin embargo muchas de las cosas tienen sentido -- levanto mi barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos -- Te creo Rose, o eso intento, como sea eres mi hija y aunque no lo creas te amo y me importas, por eso quiero ayudarte. Ademas me alegra que no hayas pasado por esto sola y que el guardián Belikov haya estado contigo.

-- ¿De verdad? -- pregunte contestándole con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió y asintió.

Me sentía feliz por haberle dicho todo a mi madre, y que ella se portara de esa manera tan comprensiva, que me creyera y quisiera ayudarme.

-- De verdad, ahora descansa, mientras yo volveré con los guardias -- dijo poniéndose de pie -- Si te sientes mal puedes ir a la clínica aunque en estos momentos siguen ocupados y no hay espacio donde puedas quedarte pero seguro te atenderán.

Eso hizo que recordara el porque me había despertado, había sido por Lissa. Por fin había logrado entrar en su mente.

-- ¿Qué pasa Rose te sientes mal? -- pregunto mi madre preocupada.

-- No es eso es que he logrado entrar en la mente de Lissa, mientras dormía -- le explique mientras ella volvía a sentarse junto a mi -- No vi mucho, están en una especie de cueva donde no había mucha luz.

Le explique todo lo que vi cuando estuve en la mente de Lissa. Ella asintió.

-- Iré a decirle a los demás, ahora solo descansa te avisare en cuando tenga noticias -- dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

No podía descansar, necesitaba saber si Lissa estaba bien y quería volver a ver a Dimitri, aunque se a través de los ojos de Lissa, así que cerré los míos y me deje llevar por sus emociones.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mire al guardián Belikov, se veía muy lastimado, algo golpeado y su ropa estaba llena de sangre, desee poder usar el espíritu para poder curarlo pero en estos momentos me sentía débil, estaba cansada a pesar de que él me había dicho que había estado inconsciente durante mucho tiempo._

_Verlo me hizo de pronto recordar a Rose._

_- ¿Qué pasa princesa te encuentras bien, te duele algo? - me pregunto acercándose a mi para revisar si estaba herida. Solo entonces note que estaba llorando._

_- No, estoy bien es solo que… _

_Apenas y podía hablar, sentía un dolor en el pecho al recordar las palabras de ese Strigoi, cuando me dijo que ya había acabado con Rose._

_- Rose está muerta - le dije en un susurro tratando de contener las lagrimas._

_- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué dices eso, como lo sabes, acaso sentiste algo? - me pregunto y pude ver la angustia e impotencia que llenaban sus ojos, mientras su cara se iba poniendo pálida a pesar de las contusiones que tenía._

_Negué con la cabeza._

_- No, pero eso fue lo que me dijo ese Strigoi cuando fue por mi - dije reprimiendo mas lagrimas y uno que otro sollozo - Me dijo que había acabado con Rose, y que ahora yo era la siguiente, y creo que esa es la razon por la que Rose no fue a rescatarme cuando el me ataco._

_Vi como su cara poco a poco se relajaba aunque aun se notaba preocupado._

_- No princesa, Rose no está muerta - dijo con voz calmada, haciendo que me tranquilizara un poco._

_- ¿De verdad? Como lo sabes, tal vez lo está y por eso no supe nada de ella - le dije con rabia, podía sentir inicios de la oscuridad invadiéndome y tuve miedo, por que está vez Rose no estaría para absorberla._

_- Princesa tranquila - dijo Dimitri poniendo una mano en mi hombro, al parecer el tambien había notado la oscuridad en mi - Rose está bien, fue atacada por el Strigoi y llevada a la clínica para ser atendida, esa fue la razon por la que fui yo a buscarte y no ella, estaba débil y me pido protegerte._

_- Entonces Rose está viva - dije sintiéndome mejor de saber que mi mejor amiga no había muerto._

_Tal vez ahora venga a rescatarme, tal vez ya se sienta mejor y les diga a los otros donde estamos. Y asi ella podría venir por nosotros._

_- Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí._

_- Aun no lo se tal vez unas horas, ellos aun no han venido, y no se que es lo que pretendan hacer con nosotros._

_Ellos, los Strigoi, temblé, Dimitri tenía razon, porque nos tenian aquí, que querían de nosotros…_

- Rose me escuchas - una mano me sacudía haciéndome regresar a la realidad.

- ¿Cristian?, ¿que haces aquí?

- ¿La viste?, ¿como está?, ¿está bien? - pregunto ignorándome.

- Ella está bien, está débil pero hasta ahora no les han hecho nada - le dije - ¿Ahora dime que diablos haces en mi habitación?

- Yo… - me miro - Bueno tengo un plan, es solo que, veras…

- Suéltalo ya Cristian.

- Bien, lo vi en una película asi que promete no reírte o enojarte - me dijo serio - Recuerdas cuando nos dijiste que podías ver a Mason, y que veias gente muerta.

Asentí, esperando saber cual era su plan, pues no tenía idea que tenía que ver esto con rescatara Lissa.

- Pues pensaba que tal vez, podrías preguntarle a Masson o a algún otro fantasma, si podían ayudarte, ya sabes decirte donde están.

- Yo…

No supe que decir y es que realmente queria ayudar a rescatarlos, pero el solo pensar en los terrible dolores de cabeza y todos los fantasmas arrastrándome hacia que temblara.

- Puedo intentarlo, pero necesito estar lejos de las salas para poder hacerlo. Y no se si eso funcionaria.

Asintió.

- Tenemos que intentarlo - dijo con un hilo de voz, un tanto desesperado, pues él queria rescatar a Lissa tanto como yo, asi que solo asentí - Bien pues vamos- dijo.

- ¿Ahora? - le pregunte un tanto sorprendida, y es que en verdad no queria volver a sufrir ese terrible dolor de cabeza.

- Claro, entra mas rápido los rescatemos mejor, no crees.

- Tienes razón - dije dejando mis temor a un lado.

Salimos de mi habitación y nos dirigimos rumbo al bosque cerca de donde Jesse y sus estupidos amigos estuvieron torturando a Lissa.

- Bien vamos. Alejémonos de las salas. Solo te advierto si el dolor se hace mas fuerte tienes que regresarme a las salas ¿entendido?

- Lo prometo.


	6. Chapter 6

- Vamos Rose, hazlo ya - grito Cristian desesperado - Ya te dije que yo estoy aquí y te voy a ayudar si te pasa algo.

Llevábamos casi 30 minutos tratando de salir de las salas, mas bien, esperando a que me armara de valor y saliera pues aun tenía miedo. Seguíamos aun cerca de donde había atacado a Jesse. Suspire y di medio paso al frente, el estar en este lugar a unos pocos metros de la cabaña hacia que recordara a Dimitri. Suspire. Recordarlo me hizo sentir tranquila y sin pensarlo mas salí.

- Por fin - dijo Cristian siguiéndome.

El pánico regreso cuando empecé a ver figuras borrosas comenzando a manifestarse. Espere a que el dolor de cabeza empezara pero no lo hizo. Me quede quieta esperando a que comenzaran a atacarme, pero tampoco lo hicieron. Ellos tambien estaban quietos esperando a que me moviera.

- ¿Lo ves?

Busque a Mason con la mirada, tratando de evitar ver a los otros, en especial a la familia de Lissa. Por fin encontré a Mason, estaba vestido igual al día en que había muerto. Otra vez regresaron los recuerdos de su muerte y me sentí culpable por no haber sido capaz de salvarlo.

- ¿No está? - dijo Cristian tras de mi.

Asentí y di otro paso a donde Mason se encontraba aun sin acercarme demasiado. No sabia como hablarle, ¿cómo se supone que le hablabas a tu mejor amigo muerto? Pude ver como Cristian me miraba curioso. Me siguió cuando respire hondo y me acerque.

- ¿Sabes donde están los Strigoi que se llevaron a Lissa? - le pregunte a Mason sentía la mirada de Cristian, seguramente inseguro al verme hablando sola a la nada.

Mason asintió, se veía aun mas triste que otras veces, volví a sentir una punzada de culpa, se giro y señalo hacia el bosque.

- ¿Están en el bosque?

Negó la cabeza, pero volvio a señalar el bosque, fruncí la frente tratando de pensar porque seguía señalando al bosque.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Cristian a mi lado, pude oir la angustia en su voz - ¿Sabe donde están?

- Está señalándome el bosque - le dije viendo como nuevamente Mason volvía a hacerlo - Pero me ha dicho que no están ahí.

- Bueno, recuerdas lo que Belikov le dijo a Adrián de que estaban en una especie de cuevas, talvez haya algunas en el bosque.

De nuevo me gire a Mason y este asintió con una leve sonrisa. Me di cuenta que realmente lo extrañaba.

- Hey que están haciendo afuera de las salas - grito alguien atrás de nosotros - Regresen aquí ahora mismo.

De un salto Cristian y yo nos giramos y vimos a Yuri, uno de los guardianes mirándonos furioso. Me volví hacia Mason y le di las gracias regresándole la sonrisa, después camine junto con Cristian hasta donde estaba Yuri.

- ¿Qué estaban pensando? La academia acaba de sufrir un ataque y ustedes están paseando por ahí - dijo regañándonos - Ahora les sugiero que vayan a descansar un poco y dejen de estar paseando fuera de las salas.

Asentimos y caminamos en silencio, pero en vez de ir a nuestros dormitorios, me dirigí a los edificios de huéspedes. Cuando llegamos le pregunte a uno de los guardias si sabia cual era la habitación de mi madre, me miro sorprendido pero me guió hasta ella.

- Debo de advertirle que la Guardiana Hathaway está en una reunión asi que trate de no molestarla - dijo y se fue dejándonos en la puerta de la habitación.

Ni siquiera toque, solo abrí la puerta y entre, el guardián había tenido razón estaba en lo que parecía ser una reunión, pues había muchos guardias amontonados alrededor de una mesa discutiendo sobre algo, no me moleste en ponerles atención, está escena se parecía mucho a la que había ocurrido en las montañas cuando la madre de Mia había sido asesinada, solo que en vez de estar con Lissa era Cristian quien estaba a mi lado, y aun faltaba Dimitri entre todos esos guardianes.

Estaban discutiendo grupos de rastreo ahora con unos nuevos guardias que llegarían está noche, pues habian sido mandados por la reina para buscar a los dhampir y en especial a los Moroi que los Strigoi habian secuestrado. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos y regrese a la realidad cuando los escuche hablar de los lugares que habian rastreado cerca del bosque.

- ¿No fueron por el bosque? - grite de repente

Nadie había notado nuestra presencia, tal como la vez pasada, si Dimitri hubiera estado aquí, él ya lo habría hecho.

- Rose ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo mi madre situándose frente a mi.

La mire y después baje la vista, podía sentir la mirada curiosa de todos en nosotras. ¿Cómo les decía que mi amigo muerto me había dicho donde estaban? Volví a levantar la vista hacia todos y mire a mi madre de nuevo.

- Puedo hablar contigo.

Me miro confundida y junto las cejas examinándome con cuidado.

- Ahora no puedo Rose, estoy en una reunión, que te parece si esperas un poco.

- Por favor, es importante.

- La reunión tambien es importante Rose - dijo a modo de advertencia, la mire con ojos de suplica y suspiro - No puede esperar - negué con la cabeza y me examino una vez mas - Bien vamos afuera.

Salio y la seguí con Cristian tras nosotras, salimos de la habitación al pasillo que garcías a Dios estaba desierto, Cristian cerro la puerta tras nosotras y pude oír como todos volvían a su discusión acerca del rastreo.

- ¿Qué es tan importante Rose? - dijo en tono desesperado poniendo las manos en la cadera, pude notar lo molesta que estaba.

- Yo… bueno…

Suspiro y se llevo una mano a la cien tratando de calmarse. Nunca pensé que decírselo a mi madre fuera tan difícil.

- Rosemarie me sacas en medio de una reunión importante diciendo que tienes algo urgente que decirme y no dices nada.

- Lo siento - sentí como me temblaba la voz - Es solo que no se como decirlo para que me creas.

Note como estaba a punto de decirme algo pero negó la cabeza y se volvio hacia Cristian.

- Tu sabes lo que quiere Resemarie quiere decirme - Cristian asintió y mi madre lo miro levantando las cejas esperando a que le dijera, él me miro sin saber que hacer - Está bien si nadie va a hablar entonces regreso a la reunión.

- No espera - dije tome una gran bocanada de aire - Recuerdas que te dije que podía ver muertos - ni siquiera espere a que asintiera y seguí hablando - Bueno pues está tarde fui con Cristian fuera de las salas y mas o menos "hable" con Mason, me dijo que sabia donde estaba Lissa, dijo algo de que estaban en unas cuevas en el bosque.

- ¿Te dijo que estaban en unas cuevas, en el bosque? - pregunto mirándome.

- Si, también el guardián Belikov le dijo a Adrián que creía estar atrapado en unas cuevas - dijo Cristian hablando por fin.

- Adrián es usuario del espíritu como Lissa, el puede caminar en sueños - dije al ver la cara de confusión de mi madre.

Sacudió la cabeza procesando lo que le habíamos dicho y después abrió la puerta y se dirigió ha su cuarto, con nosotros siguiéndola.

- Guardián Alto - dijo dirigiéndose a Stan - ¿Puede buscar en los planos, si es que existen algunas cuevas cerca del bosque?

Stan la miro confundida, pero extendió unos planos en la mesa donde estaban trabajando y junto con otro guardián comenzaron a buscar las cuevas. Después de lo que parecieron horas él asintió.

- Junto a la parte trasera de la academia, de camino al bosque se encuentran unas cuevas - dijo señalándoselas a mi madre que ahora está de pie a un lado del plano.

- Bien - dijo mi madre alzando la voz - Creo que ya se donde pueden estar los Strigoi.


	7. Chapter 7

_Me encontraba mas tranquila ahora que, después de muchas horas de convencimiento por parte del guardián Belikov, sabia que Rose estaba bien y no había muerto. Pero aun tenía mucha hambre, recordé no haber comido porque Cristian y yo teníamos una cita e iríamos a cenar, por si fuera poco aun no sabia donde estábamos, ni que harían con nosotros. _

_Estaba sentada recargada en la dura pared, tenía la chaqueta de el guardián Belikov cubriéndome como si fuera una manta, si no fuera por ella se que ahora estaría muriéndome de frió. Lo mire tímidamente, estaba sentado a un lado mió sumido en sus pensamientos, me sentía mal por usar su chaqueta mientras él no tenía nada con que cubrirse._

_- De verdad no quieres tu chaqueta - le dije._

_Salto un poco al escuchar mi voz entre tanto silencio y después negó la cabeza._

_- No te preocupes princesa - dijo con su asentó ruso - Estoy bien._

_- Pero hace mucho frió, y no tienes nada mas que esa camisa toda rota. _

_Era cierto, no había reparado en que su camisa estaba toda desgarrada. Él me dio una leve sonrisa y volvio a negar la cabeza._

_- No la necesito tanto como tu._

_Estaba aun perdida examinando su blusa y como se podían ver sus marcados abdominales que cuando me hablo sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y asimile sus palabras. Él tenía razon los dhampir en comparación con los Moroi eran mas resistentes a los cambios bruscos de temperatura. Probablemente para él no hacia tanto frió como para mi._

_- Bien, pues gracias entonces _

_- No hay de que princesa - respondió._

_- Puedes decirme Lissa - dije dándole una sonrisa._

_

* * *

_

Abrí los ojos y mire que estaba en mi habitación. Me había quedado dormida y entrado a la cabeza de Lissa, cerré los ojos nuevamente y suspire. Sonríe al recordar la sensación de estar realmente cómoda en la chaqueta de Dimitri a pesar de estar en una fría cueva, o mas bien en mi cama, y como a traves de Lissa podía sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba cuando lo miraba, ademas del olor a _aftershave_ impregnado en su chaqueta, lo mejor era que siendo Lissa olía con mas intensidad gracias a sus poderes vampíricos.

Abrí los ojos aun con la sensación de estar enredada en la chaqueta de Dimitri y recordé la reunión con mi madre, ella había sido muy convincente cuando dijo a todos que debíamos ir a las cuevas porque era el lugar mas probable para un escondite de Strigoi. Ya que jamás se nos ocurriría revisarlo. Se decidio que a primera ahora de la noche, día para los humanos, iríamos a las cuevas y se haría una redada.

Mi madre me mando a mi habitación a descansar que era lo que debería de estar haciendo. Como muchos de los guardianes que irían a la batalla de mañana aunque había otros pocos que esperaban a los mandados por la reina para contarles del plan. Aquí estaba ahora tratando de dormir.

Aun faltaba mucho para que saliera el sol y fuéramos a rescatarlos, odie que el lazo fuera de un solo lado y no pudiera decirle a Lissa que pronto estaríamos ahí. Volví a acomodarme entre las sabanas queriendo recordar la sensación de la chaqueta de Dimitri a mi alrededor, pues no solo se sentía realmente bien, ademas me recordaba lo que era estar abrazada por sus fuertes y músculos brazos. Cerré nuevamente los ojos y me deje llevar por las emociones de Lissa.

* * *

_Estaba en silencio tratando de dormir un poco, el hambre no ayudaba, daría lo que fuera ahora por una ensalada o un poco de sangre. No sabia cuanto tiempo iban a tenernos encerrados ni lo que querían. Me relaje un poco y me acomode lo mejor que pude. _

_Dimitri y yo no habíamos hablado desde hacia un rato, él seguía sumido nuevamente en sus pensamientos y sentí curiosidad de si pensaría en un plan de escape o simplemente en algo mas. No me gustaba que todo estuviera en silencio, me pregunte si siempre seria así con Rose, sabia que eran amigos y que ella lo idolatraba y se comportaba de manera distinta a su alrededor. Iba a preguntarle algo cuando se oyó un ruido haciendo que ambos nos pusiéramos tensos._

_Oí como unos pasos se acercaban a nosotros y de pronto me encontré atrapada entre la pared y la espalda de Dimitri, todo había sido tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar._

_- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunte._

_Él no me respondió porque no hacia falta pues vi los ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad. Seguía entre la pared y su espalda pero por encima de su hombro lo vi. Frente a nosotros se encontraba el Strigoi que me había hecho creer que Rose estaba muerta. Me tense y me aferre a la camisa de Dimitri asustada._

_- Pero mira que tenemos aquí. Si es el increíble guardián Belikov y la ultima Dragomir. - dijo él Strigoi dándonos una sonrisa que daba escalofríos y hacía brillar más sus ojos rojos - Voy a ser una leyenda cuando mate a la ultima Dragomir y Galina va a asenderme cuando le lleve a su alumno estrella convertido en uno de nosotros._


	8. Chapter 8

_¿Galina? Quien diablos era esa, al parecer Dimitri si la conocía pues sentí como se ponía tenso y sus puños se cerraban, como si fuera a prepararse para pelear._

_Temblaba de miedo y me aferraba mas a su camisa, quería salir de este horrible lugar, pero por lo visto no iban a rescatarnos pronto, pues llevábamos lo que parecían dias aquí atrapados, y el Strigoi lucia dispuesto para matarme, pero yo confiaba en Dimitri, después de todo él era mi guardián, y era uno de los mejores._

_Todo paso muy rápido que apenas y pude verlo, el Strigoi se lanzo hacia nosotros pero Dimitri ya estaba deteniéndolo de un golpe seco, dejándome sola aun pegada a la pared. No comenzaron a luchar como imagine, se quedaron a centímetros el uno del otro, aun en plan de ataque, esperando a que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento. _

_Después de unos pocos segundos, ya estaban luchando, y Dimitri tratando de no darle oportunidad de que él se acercara a mi. Moría de miedo, me deje caer aun recargada en la pared, viendo horrorizada como luchaban. De pronto el Strigoi arremetió contra Dimitri haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, grite y me lleve las manos a la cara mientras cerraba los ojos, pues no podía, ni queria, ver lo que estaba pasando. Yo confiaba solamente en que Dimitri le ganara a ese Strigoi y se deshiciera de él._

_Dimitri debió de haberse recuperado pues ahora volvía a oír los jadeos de la pelea, me daba mucho miedo abrir los ojos, pero lo hice, ambos seguían peleando, y no había signos de que ninguno de ellos estuviera ganando, comencé a sentir ansiedad cuando me di cuenta de que Dimitri ya no contaba con su estaca y no podría matar al Strigoi._

_Después de lo que parecieron horas el Strigoi se separo de la pelea y se hecho para atrás, riendo dejando a Dimitri aun jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras se acomodaba frente a mi para que el Strigoi no intentara atacarme._

_- Galina tenía razón - dijo él Strigoi aun riendo, lo que lo hacia mas atemorizante - De verdad eres su alumno estrella, pero veremos que tal eres una vez que pases dias sin comer, veras como no podrás defenderte y entonces te despertare, y matare a la ultima Dragomir._

_Después salio por el hueco que había al fondo de la cueva, me puse de pie y dio un enorme suspiro relajándome, pero Dimitri no se había movido de su lugar, ni relajado, estaba tenso y seguía mirando fijo al hueco por donde el Strigoi se había ido. Di un paso hacia él y le toque el hombro._

_- ¿Estas bien? - pregunte cuando salto sorprendido por mi toque, se giro hacia mi y asentí después volvio a mirar el hueco y se relajo un poco - ¿Quién es Galina?_

* * *

- Rose, Rose - oía una voz que me hablaba - ¿Me escuchas?

Regrese lentamente y vi unos ojos marrones mirándome curiosos.

- ¿Mamá? ¿qué pasa, qué haces aquí?

- Llevo llamando tu puerta desde hace unos minutos, por lo que entre y tu estabas…

- Estaba con Lissa.

- ¿Con Lissa? - dijo levantando las cejas - ¿Te refieres a la conexión que tienen?

Asentí.

- Dormía y de pronto fui absorbida por sus emociones entrando a su mente y después desperté y volví a su cabeza.

- ¿Y que tal está?

- Fueron atacados - dije tranquila, pues sabia que ya estaban bien.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- No lo se, creo, está con Dimitri, y él la protegió - dije sonriendo un poco al recordarlo y contándole lo que había visto - Pero tenemos que salvarlos pronto.

- Ya solo faltan un par de horas para que salga el sol, descansa un poco y te despierto cuando sea hora de irnos.

- Gracias - dije mientras me acomodaba entre las sabanas y volviendo a dormir rápidamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Por fin había salido el sol, estaba junto con los demás guardias preparándome para salir de las salas e ir a las cuevas. Está ansiosa pues lo único que queria era rescatar a Dimitri y a Lissa.

Comenzamos a salir en grupos, yo como novata por desgracia estaba en el ultimo, el cual se quedaría a esperar en las afueras a los rescatados, estaba enfadada porque no me dejarían estar dentro en la acción pero bueno al menos me dejaban ir con ellos, no como a Cristian, a él no lo habian dejado venir con nosotros a pesar de lo útil que había sido en el ataque, y su excusa había sido, ademas de ser un Moroi, que el sol le afectaba y no podía estar mucho tiempo expuesto.

Agradecí que está vez no sentí la presencia de fantasmas cuando estuve fuera. Estaba ahora junto con los demás guardianes a unos pocos metros de la entrada de la cueva, el primer grupo de guardianes comenzo a entrar, después de unos minutos se escucho por uno de los radios la voz de uno de los guardianes confirmando la presencia de Strigoi, hubo silencio hasta que el guardián volvio a hablar diciendo que estaban siendo atacados, fue entonces cuando poco a poco los grupos comenzaron a entrar dejándome a mi afuera esperando "pacientemente"

En mi grupo solo había un guardián, no recuerdo su nombre, todos los demás éramos novatos, desesperados por entrar en las cuevas y ayudar a los otros, pues de donde estábamos solo se escuchaban gritos y las cuevas estaban prácticamente oscuras por lo que aun con nuestra visión vampírica nos era imposible ver algo. El guardián tampoco se veía muy calmado, seguramente él tambien preferiría estar luchando que cuidando a unos novatos.

Todos nos pusimos tensos cuando vimos moverse algo en la entrada de las cuevas, después nos relajamos cuando dos asustados Moroi corrieron hacia nosotros. Estaban heridos y al parecer deshidratados, pero fuera de eso se encontraban bien. Uno de los novatos tuvo que llevarlas de regreso a la academia mientras los demás nos quedábamos esperando. Yo ya estaba desesperada, uno a uno los Moroi comenzaron a salir pero no había rastros de Lissa, comencé a tener miedo cuando recordé que ellos estaban en una parte de la cueva solos y tal vez ni si quiera se hubieran enterado del rescate.

De pronto todo el miedo se convirtió en alivio, pero no era mió, a través de la conexión sentí la felicidad de Lissa, mire de nuevo hacia las cuevas y la vi corriendo hacia nosotros. Me vio y se dirigió hacia mi.

- Rose - dijo.

Se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo, oí como sollozaba y sentí por la conexión que lloraba de alivio por haber sido rescatada y no porque estuviera herida. Le regrese el abrazo apretándola fuerte mientras le acariciaba el cabello para que se calmara un poco, ya que aun seguía llorando.

- Señorita Hathaway llévela de regreso a la academia y asegúrese de que la revisen en la enfermería - dijo el guardián que estaba con nosotros.

Asentí.

- Vámonos Liss, vas a estar bien - le dije aun sin soltarla, mientras nos dirigía a la academia.

Apenas cruzamos las salas cuando Cristian corrió hacia nosotras y tiro de Lissa para poder abrazarla haciéndome perder el equilibro y cayendo de sentón sobre la fría tierra.

- Ouch, tranquilo Ozera - dije levantando la cabeza y mirándolos caminar hacia la enfermería sin notarme si quiera. Suspire y me puse de pie corriendo tras ellos.

Llegamos a la enfermería, la mayoria de los Moroi rescatados estaban aquí, la Dra. Olendzki nos noto y sonrió dirigiéndose a Lissa.

- Cariño, siéntate por favor - le dijo y se giro para agarrar su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Lissa se sentó en una de las camillas vacías y Cristian a su lado. Se quito la chaqueta que llevaba poniéndola en una orilla, solo entonces note que esa chaqueta era la de Dimitri, mi corazón volvio a acelerarse pues no lo había visto salir de las cuevas.

- Lissa - dije sin quitar la vista de la chaqueta - ¿Dónde está Dimitri?

Por la conexión sentí su preocupación, levante la cabeza para mirarla, su pulso comenzó a acelerarse...


	10. Chapter 10

_- Lissa - dije sin quitar la vista de la chaqueta - ¿Dónde está Dimitri?_

_Por la conexión sentí su preocupación, levante la cabeza para mirarla, su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. _

Cristian también lo noto y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para consolarla.

- No lo se - había un rastro de tristeza en su voz - Llegaron unos guardianes a rescatarnos y cuando íbamos saliendo de las cuevas unos Strigoi nos cerraron el paso - su voz tembló y contuvo las lagrimas - Él ayudo a uno de los guardianes que había caído, a detenerlos para protegerme.

La mire esperando a que se relajara un poco y siguiera. Y viendo a través de la conexión, todo lo que ella había dicho, a Dimitri, se veía cansado pero aun asi sabia que él estaría bien, después de todo él era un dios ruso.

- Él estaba algo débil por una lucha que había tenido con otro Strigoi…- dijo ahora sollozando Lissa se estaba refiriendo a la pelea que había visto la noche anterior - No se veía muy bien, pero de todos modos se las arreglo para empujarme hacia la salida. No supe que paso con él, se quedo ahí, en las cuevas.

Asentí y me gire hacia la puerta.

- Rose, ¿a donde vas? - pregunto Cristian tras de mi, mientras consolaba a Lissa que ahora está llorando fuertemente.

- Yo…, tengo que volver con los demás - respondí y salí sin esperar respuesta.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia las cuevas y llegue a donde se encontraban los otros novatos, no se habian movido desde que yo había llevado a Lissa a la clínica, eso queria decir que Dimitri no había salido aun. No quise pensar en que algo malo pudiera haberle pasado y ahora que Lissa estaba segura mi única preocupación era él.

Me encontraba mas ansiosa que antes, pues faltaba poco para que el sol se pusiera, al parecer yo no era la única, pues el guardián que nos cuidaba le dio su radio a uno de los novatos y se dirigió a las cuevas, sin pensarlo lo seguí ignorando las protestas de los demás para que regresara. Apenas había puesto un pie dentro cuando alguien grito **retirada**.

No me importo seguí adelante, algunos guardianes ya estaban corriendo hacia la entrada para salir, gritando retirada, me puse alerta en caso de que algún Strigoi atacara, continué caminando hasta que tropecé con un bulto, por poco y caí al suelo pero logre detenerme con una de las enormes rocas, me gire para ver con que había tropezado y lo vi.

No era un bulto, era un cuerpo, el de un guardián, el mismo que había visto en la cabeza de Lissa cuando Dimitri la había ayudado a escapar. Eso no estaba bien, donde estaba, porque no había salido, y porque ese guardián estaba muerto.

Podía oír pasos corriendo y guardianes gritando que teníamos que salir, pero no podía moverme, si no fuera por la roca que me sostenía seguro ahora estaría en el suelo, toda la oscuridad y el miedo volvían y apenas podía ver cuando sentí como un golpe estrellaba mi cabeza contra la pared.

Aturdida apenas y logre esquivar a uno de los Strigoi que volvía a atacarme de nuevo, está vez moverme y acercarme a la salida, pero seguía sin reaccionar por completo hasta que una mano tiro de mi apartándome hacia la ahora escasa luz del sol.

- Rose, que diablos crees que estas haciendo - grito una voz. Era uno de los novatos que estaban en mi grupo.

No le respondí, un grito llamo nuestra atención, cuando ambos nos giramos para ver que había sido, me encontré con la escena mas horrible de todas. El Strigoi que nos había atacado ahora tenía a mi madre y estaba a punto de morderla.

Sin pensarlo me deshice del brazo de mi compañero y corrí hacia ella. Cuando llegue logre patear su cara lejos del cuello de mi madre, solo que debido a mi mala coordinación, supongo que por el golpe de antes caí al suelo. Logre ver como mi madre se recuperaba justo cuando algo me jalaba el cabello de una manera dolorosa haciendo girar mi cara para toparme con unos ojos completamente rojos.

Me estremecí y trate de zafarme de la Strigoi que ahora me tenía agarrada y lista para morder mi cuello. Busque mi estaca pero recordé haberla dejado en la clínica mientras ayudaba a Lissa. Vi todo en cámara lenta. La Strigoi se inclino hacia mi tratando de mordiendo mi cuello. La sensación no era para nada placentera como cuando Lissa había bebido de mi. Todo lo contrario sentía un dolor insoportable y toda mi vista se había nublado.


	11. Chapter 11

Trate de abrir los ojos pero dolía mucho, sentí como poco a poco iba perdiendo sangre, solo queria que se terminara y ya no doliera.

El dolor se termino de pronto y a penas y podía escuchar los gritos de una pelea, supuse que de quien fuera que me hubiera ayudado. Oí una voz lejana gritando mi nombre, era una mujer y sonaba desesperada sentí como unos temblorosos brazos me trataban de cargar y luego un poco de la oscuridad desapareció y un tenue rayo de luz atravesó mi rostro.

Ya no sentía tanto frió, debía de ser luz solar.

Alguien daba palmadas en mi cara y era realmente molesto a penas y podía escuchar las voces mientras iba poco a poco hundiéndome en la oscuridad.

- Rose, Rose - seguía la misma voz frenética llamándome - Rose me escuchas, abre los ojos por favor.

- Tenemos que irnos el sol se está poniendo - alguien grito a lo lejos.

- Descuida yo la llevo - dijo otra voz, tenía un asentó extraño ya lo había oído antes.

Los brazos que me sujetaban dejaron de ser temblorosos, y gemí de dolor cuando otros brazos firmes y músculos me cargaron. Sentí como una mano ansiosa me acariciaba el rostro y decía algo que no logre entender. Oí unas pisadas lejanas de gente, parecía como si estuvieran ahora corriendo. Después sentí una corriente de aire helado que me hizo temblar. La corriente poco a poco disminuyo.

- Rose me escuchas. Rose resiste ya casi llegamos a la clínica vas a estar bien - dijo la misma voz con el asentó extraño. Ya la había escuchado antes solo que sabia donde. - _Roza_ abre los ojos, por favor.

- Di…mi…tri - logre decir. Mientras luchaba contra la oscuridad y trataba de mantenerme despierta.

- Shhh, mi amor - dijo mientras acariciaba mi cara - tranquila todo va a estar bien.

Sentí como gruesas lagrimas corrían por mi ojos, y de pronto me sentí aliviada, Dimitri estaba conmigo y Lissa estaba a salvo, ahora si ya podía relajarme, ahora ya estaría mejor, Dimitri cuidaría de mi.

Cerré los ojos dejando que la oscuridad me invadiera.

* * *

**Demasiado corto ya se, espero subir mas pronto, pero ahora no estoy tan inspirada, porque solo tengo 3 comentarios :( y supongo que no les gustara mi historia.**

**Si, si les gusta mi historia comenten para que me anime. También pronto actualizare mi otra historia: _como debería haber sido_.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando desperté todo estaba nublado, aun tenía frió y la cama en la que estaba no ayudaba mucho, trate de moverme pero no pude, mi cabeza dolía mucho, mire el techo blanco de la clínica mientras los recuerdos me invadían, volví a tratar de levantarme pero está vez unas manos cálidas me detuvieron.

- Rose no te muevas - mire hacia la voz y me encontré a Lissa justo a mi lado sentada en una silla con los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando - Oh, Rose, me alegra que estés bien, creí que casi morías - dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi.

- Estoy bien Liss - dije con voz ronca regresándole el abrazo - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Dimitri te trajo, tu estabas muy mal, habías perdido mucha sangre - dijo volviéndose a sentar en la silla.

- ¿Dimitri? - me pare de golpe sin importar mi dolor de cabeza - ¿Dónde está, está bien?

- Si lo está - dijo con brillo en sus ojos - Ya me encargué de eso.

- ¿Cómo que ya te encargaste de eso? - dije arrugando la frente, no me gustaba como sonaba eso, Lissa no debía usar el espiritu.

Rodó los ojos y soltó un gemido.

- Bueno cure sus heridas, él no quería que lo hiciera pero lo convencí - dijo sonriendo.

- No debiste hacer eso Liss, recuerda somos dhampirs, nos curamos rápido.

- Si bueno ahora lo hará mas rápido.

La puerta se abrió eran la Dr. Olendzki y mi madre, quien entro literalmente volando hacia mi y me sofoco con un abrazo.

- Rose, gracias a dios estas bien - comenzó a examinarme como si ella fuera la doctora.

- Estoy bien mamá - - dije alejándome un poco de ella - De verdad

La Dra. Olendzki entro y me estuvo haciendo preguntas de todo tipo, para ver que recordaba, después me reviso y me dijo que en cuanto me sintiera mejor me podía ir. Sin dudarlo me pare de esa horrible cama.

- Lamento mucho no poder ayudarte más, pero como sabes tenemos muchos heridos - dijo tomando una carpeta mientras apuntaba cosas - Necesitas descansar Rose, y si ya te sientes mejor te sugiero que te vayas a tu habitación y duermas.

- ¿Dormir? ¿Qué no estaba inconsciente? ¿Por qué necesito dormir?

Rodó los ojos ignorándome y salio de la habitación.

- Vamos te llevare a tu habitación - dijo mi madre ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

- Yo te veré dentro de poco - dijo Lissa yendo hacia la puerta - Eddie aun se encuentra voy a tratar de ayudarlo, no tenía fuerzas antes porque cure a Dimitri, pero ahora ya estoy mejor.

Después de eso salí rumbo a mi habitación junto con mi madre.


	13. Chapter 13

Sentí un brazo pequeño pero musculoso abrazándome, me gire un poco y vi como mi madre se había quedado dormida a mi lado la noche anterior, ¿o había sido día?

No pude recordar alguna otra ocasión en la que mi madre se quedara a cuidarme cuando yo estaba enferma, aun asi me gustaba la idea de que mi madre cuidara de mi como si fuéramos una familia normal, supongo que así son las madres normales.

Unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta, los cuales hicieron que mi madre se despertara y se levantara para ir a abrir sin notar que yo ya estaba despierta. No se veía muy contenta con quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta. Solo se oían por lo que cerré los ojos y me dispuse a descansar un rato mas.

Después de unos minutos los susurros se apagaron. Oí como la puerta se cerraba y unas pisadas se acercaban hacia mi cama. De pronto sentí una mano acariciando mi mejilla seguido del fuerte olor a _aftershave_ que amaba tanto.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos café mirándome curiosos, llenos de un amor que me hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago, huh desde cuando era tan cursi.

Sonreí y trate de levantarme cuando sus fuertes brazos me apretaron en un gran abrazo, levantándome de la cama y sentándose él en ella conmigo en su regazo. Mis manos se enredaron en su cuello y mi cabeza estaba recargada en su pecho. Nos quedamos así abrazándonos por un largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos disfrutando de ese cómodo silencio. Una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente mi espalda y la otra jugaba con mi cabello.

- Mi madre no va a regresar - dije mirando hacia la puerta esperando que en cualquier momento Janine entrara por la puerta y nos sorprendiera.

- No por un rato - dijo sin prestar atención a mi nerviosismo - Está en una importante junta con los otros guardianes, a mi me dieron unos dias libres para que me recuperara.

- Ah - fue todo lo que dije.

Después de eso seguimos en nuestro cómodo silencio, hasta que sentí como los brazos de Dimitri se tensaban.

- Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que sucedió.

Lo mire asustada, sabia lo que me diría, que lo que paso había sido un error, que no se podía volver a repetir… Acaricio suavemente mi mejilla, sus ojos mirándome con tanta intensidad.

- Lo que paso en la cabaña…

- Lo se - lo interrumpí evitando su mirada.

- ¿Lo sabes? - dijo tomando mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Si, se lo que vas a decir - levanto una de sus cejas - Se que dirás que no podemos estar juntos, que lo que ocurrió fue un error y…

No termine de hablar pues en ese momento presiono sus labios con los míos y apretándome fuerte hacia él.

- No creo que lo que paso fue un error, créeme - dijo cuando nos separamos - Eso no es de lo que quería hablarte.

- ¿Entonces que es camarada? - pregunte acomodándome nuevamente en su pecho.

- Te amo tanto Roza, no tienes ni idea - dijo amarrando sus fuertes brazos sobre mi cuerpo - Casi te pierdo, cuando ese Strigoi te ataco, me di cuenta que no importa lo que la gente diga, o como sean las reglas, no puedo seguir pretendiendo que ellos son lo más importante. Cuando estuve en las cuevas protegí a Lissa con mi vida, ¿sabes por qué?, no porque fuera mi trabajo, o porque ellos sean primero, si no porque tu me lo habías pedido.

Lo mire curiosa aunque un poco asustada, lo que estaba diciendo era peligro, en nuestro mundo los Moroi eran primero, siempre y lo que Dimitri me decía estaba mal.

- Voy a pedir ser reasignado - continuo - Cuando todo esto acabe, así tu y yo podremos estar juntos, podré ayudarte a combatir la oscuridad y no dejara que nada malo te ocurra, lo prometo.


End file.
